Blade Knight vs Link
Blade Knight vs Link two masters of swords that are green fight it out who will advance to round two!? Today we find out! Will Blade Knight Show he’s stronger than he looks and strike down the warrior we call Link! Or will Link show he’s the master of swords and put down Blade Knight! Pre-Fight Blade Knight ran away but was blasted by a beam of light Link used his master sword to try and block the beam but disappeared as soon as he was hit. Blade Knight falls onto a weird Grand Canyon a huge island is seen with a ancient temple on it. Blade Knight grabs his sword and looked around. Link fell to the ground he looked up and saw Blade Knight. Link thought he was the one doing this. Blade Knight turned and collide blades with Link. FIGHT!!! Link kicks Blade Knight into the air. Blade Knight fell onto his face. He grabbed his sword and sliced Link’s ankle making Link fall on his face. Blade Knight took the chance and slashed at Link who threw a chain that caught his blade. Blade Knight was slammed into a rock. Link then leaped into the air and prepared to stab Blade Knight. Blade Knight rolled at the last second and the rock exploded and Blade Knight ran and kicked a rock at Link who threw a bomb at it making it explode. Link jumped into the air and threw a boomerang at Blade Knight. Blade Knight ducked and it decapitated a rock. The rock landed and caused a shock wave launching him away. Link used his chain to grab a rock. Blade Knight saw the rock as it flew at him. He jumped into the air and bounced on the rock with such force it broke. Link pulled a bow and began shooting at Blade Knight who sliced all the arrows in half. Blade Knight leaped at Link and stabbed his arm making a huge gash. Link yelled in pain but slashed Blade Knight launching him away. Link used his chain to grab Blade Knight’s face. Blade Knight chopped the end off and it flew back at Link and whipped his face. This made a small cut on his face. Blade Knight ran behind Link and kicks his back making him fly into the temple. Link saw and was amazed. Blade Knight jumped behind Link and Began slashing him. Blade Knight was elbowed in the face. Link then slashed him a few times. Link then smacked Blade Knight with his boomerang. Blade Knight grabbed it and snapped it in host before slicing Link. Link fell back and uses his dagger to stab him. Blade Knight grabbed it and threw it away. Link grabbed master sword and slashes Blade Knight Who yells in pain. Blade Knight then stabbed Link in the stomach. He ripped his sword out and was hit in the head. Blade Knight grabbed Link and shoved him away. Link stumbled back almost falling ff the island. Blade Knight smiled and stabbed Link in the stomach. He then stabbed his sword into the ground breaking the part he was on off. Blade Knight watched as Link fell into the endless abyss. K.O! Well that was kinda fun wondered whats happening to that poor boy. He’s gotta land sometime later hopefully not on an Island. Anyways the winner of this fight is Blade Knight by DeathCategory:Dark Ages Tournament Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Legend of Zelda vs Kirby Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword Fight Category:Green themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs